Czerwonym szlakiem/I/01
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=1}}|Strona tytułowa | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} CZĘŚĆ I. (Przedruk ze wspomnień H. Jana Watson’a, byłego lekarza armii angielskiej). ROZDZIAŁ I. P. Sherlock Holmes. W r. 1878 uzyskałem stopień doktora medycyny w uniwersytecie londyńskim i udałem się do Netley na kursa, przepisane dla chirurgów armii. Uzupełniwszy tam swoje studya medyczne, zostałem mianowany asystentem chirurga w 5-ym pułku strzelców Northumberland. Pułk stał wówczas w Indyach, i zanim zajechałem na miejsce, wybuchła druga wojna z Afganistanem. Po wylądowaniu w Bombaju dowiedziałem się, że mój pułk przekroczył już wąwozy pograniczne i wtargnął do głębi kraju wrogów. Wraz z gronem oficerów, którzy znajdowali się w tem samem co ja położeniu, wyruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę i przybyliśmy bez przygód do Kandaharu, gdzie zastałem swój pułk i objąłem odrazu swoje obowiązki. Wojna przyniosła niejednemu zaszczyty i awanse, mnie zaś tylko niedole i klęski. Przeniesiony ze swojej brygady do oddziału Berkshire’ów, brałem udział w fatalnej bitwie pod Maiwandem. Tam to kula strzaskała mi obojczyk i zadrasnęła arteryę. Byłbym niechybnie wpadł w ręce krwiożerczych Ghazów, gdyby nie przywiązanie i odwaga Murray'a, mojego ordynansa, który pochwycił mnie, rzucił na grzbiet konia pociągowego i dowiózł tak do szeregów brytańskich. Wycieńczonego bólem, osłabionego dotkliwemi niewygodami, wysłano mnie, wraz z licznem gronem ranionych, do szpitala centralnego w Peszawurze. Tu zacząłem wkrótce odzyskiwać siły i poprawiłem się już o tyle, że mogłem chodzić po salach, a nawet wygrzewać się na słońcu na werandzie, gdy powaliła mnie znów gorączka tyfoidalna, ta plaga naszych posiadłości indyjskich. Przez kilka miesięcy walczyłem ze śmiercią, a gdy nareszcie niebezpieczeństwo minęło i zaczęła się rekonwalescencya, byłem taki wychudzony i słaby, że konsylium lekarskie orzekło, iż każdy dzień zwłoki jest groźny i należy niezwłocznie odesłać mnie do Anglii. Wsiadłem tedy na okręt Orontes i w miesiąc później wylądowałem w Plymouth, mając zdrowie bezpowrotnie zrujnowane, lecz zaopatrzony wzamian w dziewięciomiesięczny urlop. Ojcowski rząd pozwolił mi spędzić ten czas na usiłowaniach, zmierzających do odzyskania zdrowia. Nie miałem w Anglii ni krewnych, ni domu, byłem zatem wolny jak ptak — albo raczej taki wolny jak może być człowiek, mający do wydania dziennie jedenaście szylingów i sześć pensów. W tych warunkach udałem się naturalnie do Londynu, tego wielkiego zbiornika, do którego, gnany nieprzepartym pociągiem, dąży z całego cesarstwa brytańskiego tłum próżniaków bez zajęcia i określonego celu w życiu. Przez krótki czas mieszkałem w małym hotelu na Strandzie, prowadząc życie jednostajne, bezczynnie i wydając znacznie więcej pieniędzy niż mi było wolno. Stan moich finansów stał się niebawem taki niepokojący, że uprzytomniłem sobie, iż należało albo opuścić stolicę i osiąść gdzie na wsi; albo zmienić najzupełniej dotychczasowy tryb życia. Wybrawszy te ostatnią alternatywę, postanowiłem wynieść się z hotelu i poszukać mieszkania mniej świetnego napozór i mniej kosztownego. Tego samego dnia, w którym doszedłem do tego wniosku; stałem w barze Criterion, gdy nagle uczułem czyjąś dłoń na swem ramieniu — odwróciłem się tedy i ujrzałem młodego Stamforda, który był moim pomocnikiem w szpitalu Bartsa. Widok znajomej twarzy jest wielce przyjemnym dla człowieka samotnego śród wielkomiejskiego gwaru Londynu. W dawnych czasach Stamford nie był mi bynajmniej bliskim przyjacielem, ale teraz powitałem go z uniesieniem a on, wzajem, był, jak się zdawało, zachwycony spotkaniem. W radosnym zapale zaprosiłem go na śniadanie do Holborna i po chwili wsiadaliśmy do dorożki. — Co się z wami, u licha stało, Watsonie? — spytał Stamford z nieukrywanem zdziwieniem, gdy jechaliśmy gwarnemi ulicami londyńskiemi. — Wychudliście jak szczapa i poczernieliście jak święta ziemia. Opowiedziałem mu w krótkości swoje przygody i kończyłem właśnie, gdy stanęliśmy u celu. — Biedaku! — rzekł tonem współczucia. — A cóż robicie teraz? — Szukam mieszkania, — odparłem. — Usiłuję rozstrzygnąć zagadnienie, czy możliwe jest znaleźć wygodne locum za jakąś rozsądna cenę. — Szczególna rzecz, — zauważył mój towarzysz; — już drugi człowiek dzisiaj mówi do mnie w ten sam sposób. — A kto był pierwszy? — spytałem. — Młodzieniec, który pracuje w laboratoryum chemicznem w szpitalu. Żalił się dziś rano, że nie może znaleźć nikogo, ktoby chciał wziąć z nim do spółki mieszkanie, podobno bardzo ładne, ale za drogie na jego kieszeń. — Ach, Boże! — zawołałem — jeśli istotnie pragnie znaleźć kogoś, ktoby dzielił z nim mieszkanie i komorne, służę mu. Wole mieć towarzysza niż mieszkać samotnie. Młody Stamford spojrzał na mnie szczególnym wzrokiem, popijając wino. — Nie znacie jeszcze Sherlock’a Holmes’a — rzekł — może nie będziecie go chcieli na stałego towarzysza. — Dlaczego? co macie mu do zarzucenia? — O, nie mówię, żebym mógł mu co zarzucić. Ale to poniekąd dziwak... entuzyasta w pewnych dziedzinach nauki. O ile go znam jednak, człowiek zupełnie przyzwoity. — Pewnie student medycyny? — spytałem. — Nie... nie mam pojęcia jakie są jego zamiary na przyszłość. Zdaje mi się, że zna dobrze anatomię, a napewno jest pierwszorzędnym chemikiem; ale, o ile wiem, nigdy nie uczył się medycyny systematycznie. Nauka jego jest dorywcza i nawet ekscentryczna, ale nagromadził w swym mózgu mnóstwo pobocznych wiadomości, któremi wprowadziłby niewątpliwie w zdumienie swoich profesorów. — Czy nie pytaliście go nigdy jaki zawód zamierza obrać? — Nie; nie należy do ludzi, z których możnaby coś wydobyć, choć z drugiej strony potrafi się wywnętrzyć, gdy mu przyjdzie fantazya. — Radbym się z nim spotkać — rzekłem. — Jeśli mam mieć współlokatora, wolałbym, żeby to był człowiek pracowity i przyzwyczajeń spokojnych. Nie mam jeszcze sił na znoszenie hałasu lub wzruszeń. Miałem i jednego i drugiego tyle w Afganistanie, że mi to starczy na resztę mego istnienia na tej ziemi. W jaki sposób mógłbym się spotkać z tym waszym znajomym? — Jest teraz napewno w laboratoryum — odparł mój towarzysz. — Albo nie przychodzi tygodniami, albo też pracuje od rana do wieczora. Jeśli chcecie, pojedziemy tam po śniadaniu. — I owszem — odparłem, poczem rozmowa weszła na inne tory. W drodze do szpitala, po wyjściu od Holborna, Stamford opowiedział mi jeszcze kilka szczegółów o człowieku, z którym miałem mieszkać. — Tylko nie miejcie do mnie żalu, jeśli się z nim nie porozumiecie — mówił — znam go jedynie z laboratoryum. Sami wpadliście na myśl wspólnego zamieszkania z nim, więc nie czyńcie mnie za nic odpowiedzialnym. — Jeśli pożycie wspólne okaże się dla nas niemożliwe, nie trudno nam będzie się rozstać — odparłem. — Zdaje mi się, Stamfordzie — dodałem, patrząc bystro na swego towarzysza — że macie jakieś specyalne powody, by tak umywać ręce od wszystkiego, coby zajść mogło. Czy ten człowiek ma taki gwałtowny temperament, że należy go się obawiać? Nie bądźcież tacy skryci, mówcie co macie na myśli. — Nie łatwa to rzecz wypowiedzieć to, co jest nieuchwytne, — odrzekł ze śmiechem. — Holmes jest, jak dla mnie, za wielkim fanatykiem nauki... zdaje mi się, że skutkiem tego zatracił wszelką wrażliwość. Wyobrażam sobie, że byłby zdolny zaaplikować przyjacielowi szczyptę jakiej świeżo odkrytej trucizny roślinnej i to bynajmniej nie przez niegodziwość, rozumiecie, ale poprostu pod wpływem swego zmysłu badawczego, dlatego by módz zdać sobie dokładnie sprawę z tego, jak ta trucizna działa. Trzeba jednak oddać mu sprawiedliwość i zaznaczyć, że sam zażyłby trucizny z niemniejszą skwapliwością. Jest to człowiek, mający wprost namiętność do wiedzy ścisłej i dokładnej. — I słusznie, mojem zdaniem. — Tak, ale można posunąć tę zaletę do przesady; np. gdy badacz dochodzi do tego, że obija kijem na stole anatomicznym poddawanego sekcyi trupa, może się to wydawać co najmniej dziwnem. — Obija trupa? — Tak, dla sprawdzenia o ile ślady ciosów występują po śmierci. Widziałem to na własne oczy. — A jednak mówicie, że nie jest studentem medycyny? — Nie. Bóg jeden wie, jaki jest cel jego studyów. Ale, oto jesteśmy na miejscu i niebawem będziecie mogli sami wytworzyć sobie opinię o nim. Gdy to mówił skręciliśmy w wąską uliczkę i weszliśmy małemi bocznemi drzwiami, prowadzącemi do jednego ze skrzydeł wielkiego szpitala; znałem tu wszystkie zakątki i nie potrzebowałem przewodnika, idąc po zimnych schodach kamiennych i dążąc długim korytarzem, o białych, wapnem pobielonych, ścianach, na który wychodziły drzwi, pomalowane farbą bronzową. Na samym prawie końcu korytarza skręciliśmy w niski pasaż, prowadzący do laboratoryum chemicznego. Był to pokój bardzo obszerny, wysoki, zastawiony niezliczonemi butelkami i flaszkami. Szerokie niskie stoły poustawiane były we wszystkich kierunkach, a na nich, śród retort i epruwetek jaśniały błękitnawe płomyki małych lampek Bunsena i rzucały migocące blaski. W sali tej, na samym prawie końcu, jeden tylko student stał pochylony nad stołem i zatopiony w swej pracy. Na odgłos naszych kroków obejrzał się i z radosnym okrzykiem, rzucił się ku nam. — Mam go! mam go! — wołał do mego towarzysza, biegnąc z epruwetką w ręku. — Znalazłem jedyny odczynnik który osadza hemoglobinę! Jedyny! Gdyby był odkrył kopalnię złota, oblicze jego nie mogłoby być rozpromienione większą radością. — Doktór Watson, pan Sherlock Holmes — rzekł Stamford, przedstawiając nas wzajemnie. — Jakże się pan ma? — spytał Holmes przyjaźnie i uścisnął moja dłoń z siłą, o jaką nie posądzałbym go nigdy. — Widzę, że pan był w Afganistanie. — A pan zkąd wie o tem? — spytałem zdumiony. — Mniejsza o to, — rzekł, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem. — W tej chwili najważniejszą sprawą jest hemoglobina i jej odczynnik. Nie wątpię, że panowie pojmą całą doniosłość mojego odkrycia. — Jest niewątpliwie ważne dla nauki chemii, — odparłem, — ale z punktu widzenia praktycznego... — Jakto, panie, ależ od wielu lat nie dokonano odkrycia, które miałoby takie praktyczne znaczenie dla celów sądowo-lekarskich! Czyż pan nie widzi, że jest to niezawodny sposób rozpoznawania plam pochodzących od krwi? Niech-no pan przyjdzie tutaj! — i w zapale schwycił mnie za rękaw i pociągnął do stołu, przy którym pracował. — Weźmy trochę świeżej krwi, — rzekł, ukłół się w palec lancetem i kroplę krwi, która wytrysła, zebrał w małą rurkę. — Teraz wlewam tę kropelkę krwi do litra wody. Jak pan widzi, woda pozostaje zupełnie czysta. Stosunek krwi nie może przewyższać jednej milionowej części. Nie wątpię wszakże, iż będziemy mogli otrzymać reakcyę charakterystyczną. Mówiąc to, wrzucił do naczynia z wodą kilka białych kryształów, a potem dodał parę kropel przezroczystego płynu. W jednej chwili zawartość naczynia przybrała ciemną barwę mahoniową, a na dnie naczynia szklanego ukazał się brunatny osad. — Ha! ha! — zawołał Holmes, klaszcząc w ręce, jak dziecko, zachwycone nową zabawką — i cóż pan na to? — Zdaje się, istotnie, że to odczynnik bardzo czuły — zauważyłem. — Świetny! znakomity! Dawniej, przy pomocy gwajaku można było otrzymać z trudnością jakie takie wyniki i to jeszcze bardzo niepewne. Robiór mikroskopowy krwi nie jest bynajmniej ściślejszy; a nie ma wprost żadnej wartości, jeśli plamy mają kilka godzin. Tymczasem mój odczynnik działa równie dobrze, bez względu na to, czy krew jest świeża czy stara. Gdyby był znany wcześniej, setki ludzi, spacerujących swobodnie po kuli ziemskiej, byłyby już dawno ukarane za popełnione przestępstwa. — Istotnie — szepnąłem. — Jest to punkt główny wszystkich niemal spraw kryminalnych. Często bywa, że podejrzenie pada na człowieka w kilka miesięcy po spełnieniu zbrodni. Eksperci badają tedy jego bieliznę albo ubranie i znajdują brunatne plamy. Co to za plamy? od krwi, błota, rdzy, czy soku owocowego? Pytanie to wprowadziło w niemały kłopot niejednego biegłego, a dlaczego? Dlatego, że nie było niezawodnego odczynnika. Teraz mamy odczynnik Sherlocka Holmesa i wszelka niepewność jest odtąd wyłączona. Oczy jego iskrzyły się, gdy mówił, a skończywszy przyłożył dłoń do serca i złożył ukłon, jak gdyby dziękował jakiemuś urojonemu, oklaskującemu go tłumowi. — Przyjmij pan moje powinszowanie — rzekłem, zdziwiony jego uniesieniem. — Ot, naprzykład sprawa von Bischoffa we Frankfurcie w zeszłym roku. Byłby niewątpliwie powieszony, gdyby ten odczynnik już istniał. A Mason z Bradfordu, a słynny Müller, a Lefèvre z Montpellier, albo Samson z Nowego Orleanu? Mógłbym wymienić cały szereg spraw, w których mój odczynnik odegrałby rolę decydującą. — Ależ pan jesteś chodzącym kalendarzem zbrodni — wtrącił Stamford ze śmiechem. — Mógłbyś pan wydawać pismo pod tytułem: Nowiny policyjne z przeszłości. — Ręczę panu, że byłyby bardzo zajmujące — odparł Sherlock Holmes, przylepiając plasterek na rankę, zrobioną w palcu lancetem. — — Musze być ostrożny, ciągnął dalej, zwracając się do mnie z uśmiechem — mam tyle do czynienia z różnemi truciznami — i pokazał mi dłoń, pozalepianą w różnych miejscach plasterkami i pełną plam od silnych kwasów. — Przyszliśmy tu za interesem — rzekł wreszcie Stamford, siadając na wysokim trójnogu i podsuwając mi nogą drugi. — Ten oto mój przyjaciel szuka mieszkania, a że pan skarżyłeś się, iż nie możesz znaleźć współlokatora, pomyślałem sobie, że dobrzeby było was skojarzyć. Sherlock Holmes przyjął z zapałem myśl wspólnego zamieszkania ze mną. — Mam na widoku lokal przy ulicy Baker — rzekł — jak stworzony dla nas. Mam nadzieje że panu nie przeszkadza woń silnego tytoniu? — Sam palę tylko tytoń „okrętowy“ — odparłem. — Doskonale. Uprzedzam pana, że zawsze pełno u mnie różnych chemikalii i że niekiedy robię doświadczenia. Czy to panu nie będzie przeszkadzało? — Bynajmniej. — Poczekaj pan... niech się zastanowię nad tem jakie mam jeszcze wady niemiłe dla współlokatora... A... miewam napady czarnej melancholii, a wówczas dniami całemi nie otwieram ust. Niechaj pan tylko wtedy nie przypuszcza, że dąsam się na pana. Zostawi mnie pan w spokoju i niebawem powrócę do równowagi. A teraz na pana kolej. Cóż mi pan powie o sobie? Bo widzi pan, uważam, że skoro dwaj ludzie mają zamieszkać wspólnie, lepiej jest, by z góry uprzedzili się wzajemnie o swoich wadach. Roześmiałem się z tego badania. — Mam szczeniaka, brytana — odrzekłem — protestuję przeciw wszelkimi hałasom, bo nerwy moje strasznie rozstrojone, wstaję o rozmaitych niemożliwych godzinach i jestem niesłychanie leniwy. Posiadam jeszcze całą seryę innych wad, gdy jestemu zdrów, ale narazie te są najważniejsze. — Czy pan grę skrzypcową włącza do kategoryi hałasów? — spytał z pewnym niepokojem. — Zależy od gracza — odparłem. — Dobra gra skrzypcowa jest rozkoszą dla bogów, gdy tymczasem rzępolenie... — O! to znakomicie — zawołał wesoło. — Zdaje mi się, że możemy uważać interes jako ubity... to jest, jeśli lokal spodoba się panu. — Kiedyż go obejrzymy? — Wstąp pan po mnie tutaj jutro w południe, pójdziemy razem — odparł. — Doskonale... w południe, punktualnie — rzekłem, ściskając dłoń Holmesa. Pozostawiliśmy go wśród retort i butelek i skierowaliśmy się w stronę mojego hotelu. — Ale, ale — rzekłem nagle, zatrzymując się i zwracając do Stamforda — zkąd on, u licha, wiedział, że powróciłem z Afganistanu? Mój towarzysz uśmiechnął się zagadkowo. — Jest to właśnie jeden z jego osobliwych przymiotów — odrzekł. — Niemało ludzi już łamało sobie głowę nad tem, w jaki sposób Holmes odgaduje rozmaite rzeczy. — Oho! a więc jest w tem jakaś tajemnica? — zawołałem, zacierając dłonie. — To zaczyna być zajmujące. Jestem wam bardzo wdzięczny za tę znajomość. Najwłaściwszym sposobem studyowania ludzkości jest, jak wiecie, stopniowe studyowanie różnych jednostek. — A więc studyujcie tę jednostkę — rzekł Stamford, żegnając się ze mną. — Uprzedzam tylko, że będzie to zadanie do rozwiązania niełatwe. Założę się, iż niebawem on będzie wiedział o was więcej niż wy o nim. Do widzenia. — Do widzenia — odparłem i ruszyłem w dalszą drogę do hotelu, na seryo zaintrygowany osobistością mojego nowego znajomego.